Two microprocessor based automatic test sets for checking the safety of electrically operated patient care equipment have been designed and built. Test results are stored on cassette tapes which are compatible with the IBM/370 computer. Through discussions with DCRT, a program has been written to input the data from the tapes and file it and manipulate it to provide better documentation and analysis for the safety program.